


Mistletoe ||Tłumaczenie||

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry urządza imprezę urodzinową dla Louisa, ale w międzyczasie jest idiotą.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe ||Tłumaczenie||

**Author's Note:**

> Tłumaczenie "Mistletoe" autorstwa http://amlour.tumblr.com/

\- Louis, musimy!  
 - Cóż, to cholernie źle.  
 - Co mam powiedzieć Nickowi?  
 - Myślisz, ze mnie to obchodzi?  
           Harry ukrył twarz w dłoniach, wzdychając z rozdrażnieniem i życząc sobie, by Louis czasami był chociaż trochę  _łatwiejszy_. Przerwał na kilka sekund, starając się kontrolować swój głos, by móc przemówić spokojnie.  
 - Słuchaj, przepraszam za robienie planów bez uprzedniej konsultacji z tobą. Ale teraz jest zbyt późno, by cokolwiek zmienić! Nick już na nas czeka!  
           Louis skrzyżował wyzywająco ręce i z oburzeniem wysunął brodę.  
 - Nie – powiedział stanowczo.  
           To nie  _jego_  wina, że Harry zaakceptował zaproszenie w jego imieniu na imprezę świąteczną do Nicka Grimshawa, a on na pewno nie pójdzie tam, by móc spędzić noc, siedząc w kącie i patrząc, jak jego chłopak flirtuje z jakimś kretynem z radiowego show.  
           Harry zacisnął szczęki.  
 - Cóż, idę. Zobacz, w przeciwieństwie do niektórych osób, ja nie chcę wyjść na niegrzecznego dupka.  
           Louis cofnął się nieco, słowa Harry’ego go ukuły. Ugryzł dolną wargę, starając się zamrugać łzy, które groziły rozlaniem się po jego policzkach.  
 - Baw się dobrze. Powiedz Grimmy’emu, że powiedziałem mu „cześć” – wymamrotał, odwracając się i wbiegając po schodach na górę, zanim Harry mógł znowu się odezwać.  
           Zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, gdy tylko dotarł do łazienki, osuwając się po ścianie i przyciągając nogi do klatki piersiowej, opierając głowę o kolana. To nie tak miało pójść. Była wigilia – nie wspominając o jego cholernych  _urodzinach_  – a Harry był bardziej zainteresowany pojawieniem się na jakiejś głupiej imprezie, zamiast spędzić czas razem?  
           Tymczasem Harry jęczał i mentalnie bił się w brzuch, za bycie takim idiotą. Nie chciał powiedzieć tych rzeczy, one tak jakby się wymknęły. Jeśli by mógł, połknąłby te słowa z powrotem, zanim kiedykolwiek dosięgnęły uszu Louisa, ale teraz utknął, czując się jak największy dupek na świecie.  
           To nie było nawet o imprezie Grimmy’ego. Prawdę mówiąc, Grimmy nawet nie urządzał imprezy; Harry zorganizował urodzinową imprezę-niespodziankę dla Louisa z pomocą Liama, Nialla i Zayna. Wszyscy przyjaciele Louisa już czekali w jego ulubionej restauracji – którą Harry wynajął na całą noc. To było kosztowne, ale Harry’ego to nie obchodziło tak długo, jak Louis był szczęśliwy.  
           Ale potem Harry otworzył swoje głupie usta i wszystko zrujnował. Harry zgarnął swój telefon i wybrał numer Liama, nienawidząc się za bycie takim idiotą.  
 - Hej, Harry! Dlaczego nie ma jeszcze ciebie i Louisa? – Liam odebrał, jego głos był stłumiony przez gadający w tle tłum.  
 - Um… Cóż, tak jakby… wszystko spieprzyłem. – Przyznał Harry.  
 - Co zrobiłeś? – Liam mruknął beznamiętnie, opierając się na odpowiedzi Harry’ego.  
 - Ja tylko… Ja starałem się, by Louis wyszedł, wiec powiedziałem mu, że jesteśmy zaproszeni na imprezę u Nicka, ale on nie chciał iść, a ja starałem się go przekonać, ale on nie chciał słuchać i ja… Mogłem powiedzieć coś głupiego i, er,  _obraźliwego_. – Harry wypalił w jednym, długim zdaniu, częściowo mając nadzieję, że Liam nie usłyszy najgorszego, jeśli powie to zbyt szybko.  
           Liam jednak usłyszał wszystko.  
 - Co? Harry, co… jak… ale… to jego  _urodziny!_  – wybełkotał, oszołomiony.  
 - Wiem! Byłem taki sfrustrowany… ugh, naprawdę wszystko spieprzyłem, prawda, Li? – Hary jęknął, osuwając się po ścianie.  
 - Tak, naprawdę spieprzyłeś. Powiem wszystkim, że Louis czuje się po prostu źle lub coś… Wy dwaj macie dzisiaj dużo do porozmawiania. Zobaczę, czy może uda nam się to przełożyć na jutro, może… W każdym razie, jeśli znajdziemy restaurację, by ją zarezerwować. – Liam skarcił go, już przenosząc się do planowania naprawiania usterek.  
           Harry był wdzięczny, że Liam był tak szybki, by wkroczyć do działania, bo on sam naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, jak naprawić bałagan, który stworzył. Wymamrotał szybkie podziękowanie i pożegnał się przed rozłączeniem, uderzając czołem o ścianę z głośnym jękiem. Jak, do diabła, zamierza naprawić to z Louisem?  
  
-x-  
  
           Louis wykrztusił kolejne, żałosne pociągnięcie nosem, rozcierając łzy po policzkach. Usłyszał szuranie stóp Harry’ego na dole, gdy podążył do drzwi wejściowych, otwierając je i zamykając, gdy opuścił dom. Z jednej strony, Louis był zadowolony z tego, że Harry poszedł – nie chciał, by młodszy chłopak widział go w tym stanie – ale także czuł się zraniony; jak jego własny chłopak mógł zostawić go samego ze wszystkich dni w jego własne urodziny?  
           Louis podniósł się z podłogi w łazience, spryskując twarz zimną wodą, próbując zmyć słone ślady łez, które zostały na jego twarzy. Wciągnął drżący oddech, jego płuca wciąż były niepewne od jego – wprawdzie dziecinnego – szlochania i wyszedł na korytarz. Jego oczy przebiegły po pomieszczeniach, ozdobionych dziesiątkami oprawionych zdjęć Louisa i Harry’ego, małej osi czasu ich związku – urodziny Harry’ego, ich pierwsze wspólne walentynki, noc, kiedy wygrali Brit – i Louis poczuł, jakby otrzymał cios z pięści w brzuch. Zatrzymał się przed jednym ze zdjęć z nim i Harrym w Paryżu, obserwując sposób, w jaki ta dwójka na fotografii uśmiechała się szeroko do obiektywu. Harry wyglądał po prostu tak  _szczęśliwie_ , jego zielone oczy mrużyły się, a pełne usta wyginały się w ulubiony uśmiech Louisa. Louis był przyciśnięty do boku Harry’ego, przygryzając wargi, próbując powstrzymać się od uśmiechania jak idiota, ale to nie miało znaczenia; reszta jego twarzy wydawała się być wystarczająco uśmiechnięta, aby to się stało.  
 - Jestem takim idiotą. – Louis westchnął do siebie, chowając twarz w dłoniach i pozwalając sobie użalać się nad sobą. – Wesołych Świąt i wszystkiego najlepszego z powodu pieprzonych urodzin. – Narzekał, schodząc po schodach do salonu.  
           Zatrzymał się, kiedy usłyszał dziwny dźwięk dochodzący z kąta pokoju. Zamarł, starając się zrozumieć, co to był za dźwięk i był tylko bardziej zdezorientowany, gdy odkrył, że to grało  _The Fray_ , cicha muzyka grała miękko i wypełniała pokój jego ulubioną piosenką.  
           Pierwszą myślą, która przemknęła przez umysł Louisa, było to, że  _być może Harry przypadkowo usiadł na odtwarzaczu, zanim wyszedł_ , ale to nie wydawało się słuszne; Harry nie zostawiłby tak po prostu włączonej wieży.  
           Louis miał iść dalej i rozważyć inne teorie, ale jego myśli zostały przerwane, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że w pokoju było pełno zapalonych świec, migoczące płomienie wypełniały pokój słodkim, ciepłym zapachem.  
 - Co… – Louis mruknął do siebie, odwracając się, by spróbować znaleźć jakiś trop, a jego oczy wylądowały na Harrym.  
           Harry wszedł właśnie przez drzwi, jego czekoladowe loki posypane były białym śniegiem, a jego usta wykrzywiły się w zdenerwowanym uśmiechu, gdy zobaczył Louisa. Nieśmiało podniósł pudełko z kupnymi ciasteczkami, z jasnoczerwonym lukrem rozmazanym po pokrywie i boku pudełka.  
 - Ja, uh… Musiałem biec do sklepu po ciasto. Nie mogłem znaleźć nikogo, kto dostarczałby w wigilię. – Harry mruknął, przesuwając się niezgrabnie, gdy zaoferował ciasteczko Louisowi.  
           Louis westchnął i przejechał palcami przez swoje potargane włosy.  
 - Boże, Harry, tak mi przykro. Ja tylko… Nie chciałem nigdzie iść dziś wieczorem. Chciałem spędzić moje urodziny sam, tylko nas dwóch skulonych na kanapie, oglądając filmy i całując się. – Przyznał z ciężkim westchnięciem. – Może to samolubne z mojej strony – mam na myśli, wiem, że to moje urodziny, ale to wciąż  _twoja_  wigilia i wiem, że masz dużo lepszych ofert i chcesz się bawić, i świętować…  
           Harry przerwał mu, naciskając palcem wskazującym na jego usta, które zdawały się mamrotać chaotycznie z prędkością stu kilometrów na godzinę.  
 - Czasami jesteś takim idiotą, wiesz? – wymamrotał, choć tym razem jego głos był czuły i ciepły. – Nie chciałbym spędzać wigilii z nikim innym,  _niż_  z tobą… Nie chcę spędzać  _żadnego_  wieczora z nikim innym, niż z tobą – poprawił się szybko. – Miała być dla ciebie impreza-niespodzianka dzisiejszego wieczora; to dlatego chciałem zabrać cię z domu, ale przypuszczam, że to sknociłem.  
           Louis zarzucił ramiona na szyję Harry’ego, stając na czubkach palców, by ukryć twarz w zagłębieniu jego ramienia. Plastikowy pojemnik (co prawda z czerstwymi) babeczkami upadł na podłogę, zapomniany, gdy Harry chętnie objął w pasie Louisa i mocno przyciągnął mniejszego chłopaka do piersi.  
 - Kocham cię – wymamrotał Louis, głosem stłumionym przez skórę Harry’ego.  
 - Też cię kocham, Lou. Tak bardzo. – Podkreślił Harry.  
           Spojrzał na sufit, z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach, gdy zobaczył plastikową jemiołę, którą on i Louis przykleili żartobliwie do sufitu, kiedy dekorowali dom na święta.  
 - Ej, Lou. Jemioła. – Wskazał na sufit.  
           Oczy Louisa podążyły za palcem Harry’ego i on także się uśmiechnął. Spojrzał głęboko w zielone oczy Harry’ego, jego oczy uśmiechały się tak, jak na tej fotografii na górze i Louis przysunął swoją twarz, przyciskając swoje miękkie usta do pełnych ust Harry’ego, zatapiając się w pocałunku.  
           Harry uśmiechnął się przy ustach Louisa, pozwalając swoim palcom przesuwać się po plecach starszego chłopaka, po prostu trzymając go w miejscu, nie ośmielając się poruszyć czy popsuć ten moment. Może noc nie poszła zgodnie z planem; nawet jeśli nie było tajnej niespodziankowej imprezy czy dużego urodzinowego przyjęcia, to wciąż było to, czego Louis chciał i to było naprawdę wszystko, co miało dla niego znaczenie.


End file.
